The invention relates to a cutting device for making cuts with a jet of a mixture of fluid (in general water) and solid particles (abrasive).
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be usefully used in a numerically controlled machining center, for example with five controlled axes.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,091 shows an abrasive fluid jet cutting machine with a rotating assembly that defines a mixing chamber in which the abrasive is introduced into a flow of pressurised water.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,425,280 shows an abrasive fluid jet cutting machine in which a rotating distributor has a stator and a rotor between which there is a cavity with a tilted bottom to convey the particles of abrasive to an outlet and thus to the mixing chamber.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 8.540,552 shows an abrasive fluid jet cutting machine in which high-pressure water flows along a first passage in a rotating distribution column and the abrasive is introduced in a vacuum in a sealed chamber and is then conveyed through a Venturi effect along a second passage, in the distribution column, outside and parallel to the first passage.
Prior-art abrasive fluid jet cutting devices are improvable in several ways. It is desirable, in particular, to make sure that the path of the solid particles (abrasive) is not affected by a return flow of humidity, for example humidity coming from the fluid (water) path. It is further desirable to ensure easy and regular flowing of the solid panicles of abrasive along the path thereof, still in the context of a structure of relatively compact dimensions.